Tears of the Dragon
by Trio-Spade
Summary: AU Wufie is put through hell when captured and turnd into a slave and then rescued by a noble. What will This new master do? Can he finly find peace with this group of slaves and his new master.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of the Dragon

Beta: Kime

Wufei was shoved down onto his knees roughly as metal cuffs were locked around his wrists and pulled taught over his head by the chains that were attached. Cuffs were added to his ankles as he was held down by one of the slave seller's guards. The chains to the ankle cuffs were pulled taught so he could only move his feet a few inches and couldn't stand up.

"Your a pretty little thing aren't you? We'll get a good penny for you" The slave master said grabbing his chin roughly.

The slave masters lips crashed down on Wufei's own cruelly. Wufei struggled trying to pull his face away. He was held firmly by his chin by one of the slave masters dirty hands, the other tangled itself roughly in Wufei's loose black hair that hung down to his shoulders.

The slave master yanked Wufei's head back cruelly by his hair making him cry out in pain. The slave master took advantage and swept his tongue into Wufei's mouth. The hand on Wufei's chin kept him from clamping his jaw down. Wufei made a noise of disgust in the back his throat continuing to struggle futilely.

Finally just when Wufei thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen the slave master pulled away and released his chin still holding Wufei's head back by his hair.

"Yes you are a pretty little thing…maybe I should keep you for awhile. at least I can have a little fun with you before you leave. Yes I think I will…my name is Xellos little pretty so you know what to scream" he breathed in Wufei's ear.

Wufei's eyes widened as he struggled to push the man named Xellos away. Xellos released Wufei and preceded to rip Wufei's cloths off even as he struggled. Once stripped of all his clothes, Xellos came back to the front of Wufei grinning cruelly.

His hand once again yanked his head back by his hair and he delved Wufei's mouth. His other hand ghosted down Wufei's back making him shudder. Wufei stiffened and struggled even harder when Xellos hand went down to his rear separating the cheeks and playing with Wufei's entrance.

Wufei squeezed his eyes shut and continued to struggle. Xellos pulled back from Wufei's abused mouth, a trickle of blood ran down Wufei's chin from his split lip. Wufei opened his eyes and glared at Xellos, his only answer to Wufei's glare was a chuckle before he slammed three of his fingers into Wufei's opening.

Screaming in pain Wufei thrashed tears pricking his eyes. Xellos pulled his fingers out causing Wufei to whimper in pain. Xellos stood and unzipped his pants and slid them down showing his erection. Yanking Wufei's head back and holding Wufei's mouth open with the other Xellos used Wufei's mouth thrusting into his mouth making Wufei choke.

He continued to thrust not giving Wufei a chance to breath making him get light headed and sag in his bonds. Xellos released Wufei's mouth knowing he wouldn't have enough energy to bite him. Xellos groaned his release and pulled out of Wufei's mouth who started coughing, cum and blood dripping out of his mouth.

The chains to his wrist cuffs was loosened enough to allow Wufei to be on his hands and knees, not that he wanted to be there. Xellos knelt down behind him and positioned his renewed erection to Wufei opening and rammed into him.

Wufei screamed and tried to get away Xellos grimy hand holding him still by his hips. Tears of pain streamed down his face as his whole body trembled. Xellos continued to ram into him causing Wufei to scream every time. His screams echoed well into the night.

Whaaaaaaaah aaaaaahh aahh

I so sorry Wufei I had a good reason it part of the plot. Wufei fans Don't kill me please.

Don't worry he's going to be saved…by who I haven't figured out. that where you'll all help.

It could be..

Zechs

Treize

both of the above

Duo

Heero

both of the above

or

all five pilots


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make this a all five pilots pairing.

Tears of the Dragon

Wufei curled up in the corner of the tiny cage he was in, resting his chin on his knees. One hand gripped one of the metal bars, while the other wrapped around his legs. Wufei shivered in the cold morning air. The slave master, Xellos, had died the fore night because of a heart attack. All of the remaining slaves that belonged to Xellos were being sold.

Wufei shivered trying to keep his teeth from chattering. The thread bare, tattered clothes he wore not helping to keep the cold at bay. A thin frost made everything glitter. The other slaves weren't faring any better.

Wufei hid behind his grimy hair as a noble passed, not giving him a second glance. Like all of Xellos's slaves Wufei was filthy. And while others were making an effort to attract attention Wufei hid his beauty behind the dirt not wanting any attention.

The sound of voices caught Wufei's attention. Looking from behind his curtain of hair Wufei watched a messy brown haired noble on horseback talking to the person that was selling them while he looked at each slave in turn.

Behind him three more horses with riders were looking as well. On each of there necks was a slave collar. Even from the distance Wufei was away he could tell how expensive the collars were, each had a unique and different design to it but all had the same master mark on them.

All the slaves were wearing expensive looking cloaks to keep the cold out. The noble was wearing a trench cloak, his cloak resting in front of him on the saddle. Every once in awhile he would get off his horse to take a closer look at a certain slave only to get back on.

Wufei shifted his position watching the four riders out of the corner of his eyes. The slave with short blond hair said something, the noble and the slave with long chestnut hair done in a braid turned to talk to the blond slave. The third slave who had short hair except for the long bang that covered half his face, continued to scan the slaves without moving from his position.

Wufei decided to ignore them resting his head against the bars his bangs still hanging in his face. Wufei's eyes fluttered closed his lips trembling from the cold. He pulled his limbs as close to him as possible trying to warm his rabidly numbing body. He distantly heard the noble and his slaves voices drawing near as they came to his cage, but his mind was to far gone to react.

Gentle hands lifted him, Wufei struggled away from them even in he's almost unconscious state. His eyes fluttered open for a moment locking with worried Persian blue eyes before they slipped closed again. A heavy fabric was wrapped around him as he was hugged close to a warm body. Words of comfort were murmured as Wufei slipped off.

Heero looked at the slaves in the cages most not arousing his interest, and those that did didn't arouse his interest enough. Shifting his weight on his trusted stallion Wing, Heero glance behind him at his three slaves who were talking about something. Trowa left the conversation quietly giving his stallion a slight nudge to get it to come along side his master.

Heero reached a hand out and brushed Trowa's cheek gently with his thumb, Trowa leaned slightly into the caress. A soft smile only Quatre, Duo, and himself saw graced Trowa's features for a second before disappearing. Heero turned his attention to the cages half listening to Quatre and Duo bickering playfully with each other.

Heero nearly passed by the cage that they had neared when the figure shifted his dirty black hair falling out of his face. The dirt and filth that covered him could not hide his beauty. Heero pulled back on Wings reins and dismounted to get a closer look. Heero whirled around to the person that was selling the boy.

" Open the cage" Heero's demanded his voice commanding.

Heero looked at the teens blue lips and white tipped fingers and toes. As soon as the cage was open Heero went in grabbing the boy gently. The boy whimpered and struggled away from his hands. Heero settled the basically unconscious boy in his arms. The boys eyes fluttered for a second before opening, Heero looked into coal black eyes worriedly for a second before they closed again.

Duo appeared next Heero holding his cloak ready to wrap around the freezing slave. Trowa had Quatre wrapped in a hug trying to comfort the empathic blond. Heero deposited the boy into Duo's arms wrapping him in his cloak before taking him back once he had gotten on his horse.

"We'll talk about the papers of the slave once I know he's out of danger" Heero said to the person selling the slave, who just nodded.

Heero murmured words of comfort to the whimpering boy in his arms as he and his slaves hurriedly made there way back to his mansion.

Authors note:

How was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Gundam wing doesn't belong to me I'm just using the characters for my own entertainment.

Tears of the Dragon

Wufei gave a soft groan his eyes fluttering open. What met his eyes wasn't what he expected to see. He was lying in the middle of a fluffy bed done in white satin and a rabbit fur quilt. The satin sheets and rabbit quilt covered his body keeping him warm.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position Wufei looked around the white room. The furniture was made of white marble, and a white carpet that looked very comfortable graced the floor.

Wufei slipped out of bed and frowned at what he was wearing. He had been given a bath so he was nice and clean, and the only thing he was wearing was a big white shirt made of soft cotton that hung down slightly past mid thighs. The shirt was obviously made for someone bigger in mind because even the arms were too long. You could just see the tips of Wufei's slender fingers.

Hearing a sound in the hallway Wufei hurriedly slipped under the giant bed backing up till he was in the middle. The door opened and there was a little gasp then whoever it was rushed out yelling that he was gone. Wufei slipped out from under the bed on the opposite side. And gasped when he met the eyes of some servant girl who immediately started yelling his location.

Wufei glanced around and rushed to the French doors that led to the balcony. Opening them quickly Wufei rushed out shivering in the freezing air. Wufei glance at the slight ledge that was a few feet below his balcony. Wufei turned around when the door too the room he had been in was pushed open again and the three slaves he had seen yesterday with the noble man rushed in then rushed toward the balcony.

Wufei jumped onto the stone railing balancing perfectly before jumping. A cry sounded in the air when he jumped. Wufei landed on the foot wide ledge leaning against the wall behind him. The three slaves rushed to the balcony railings leaning over and sighing with relief when they saw Wufei. Wufei started edging along the ledge when a thump sounded behind him.

Turning his head Wufei frowned in annoyance at the weird banged slave who had jumped on the ledge as well. Picking up his pace Wufei carefully made his way toward another balcony that was slightly below the ledge. Wufei was to busy to notice that the noble was below them watching, having just returned from getting Wufei's slave papers.

Wufei reached the balcony and jumped down landing with a grunt. The balcony doors opened and the braided slave as well as the blond slave rushed out and grabbed him. Wufei struggled and was about to punch the braided teen when the slave that had followed him on the ledge jumped down and grabbed him as well. Being out numbered as well as sick and not well fed Wufei was over powered. If he hadn't been sick and been totally healthy he would have been able to beat them up with his kung fu but he wasn't well.

The three slaves dragged him back inside and into the hallway. Where they were met by the noble who just scooped the once again blue lipped Wufei up despite his protesting. Wufei started cursing in Chinese and wriggling to get free. Rather suddenly Wufei realized how tired he was and he stopped struggling exhausted.

Heero carried his new slave kicking and yelling in Chinese. Heero was surprised his new slave had this much energy. As if answering his train of thought his new slave stopped struggling having used all his reserved energy. Every once in a while he would mutter something in Chinese.

" Well I think this means we'll have to post a guard" Duo said with a grin.

" He'll just stay with us in my room, and one of us will be with him always" Heero answered looking down at the now sleeping teen.

Trowa and Quatre nodded there agreement looking at the Chinese teen in there masters arms, they had all become attracted to the teen as soon as they saw him without all the dirt and not to mention no clothes. They all felt a connection to him.

" It might take awhile to get him to trust us. He's been mistreated." Duo said as he played with Wufei's black hair grinning when Wufei let out a noise that sounded close to a purr.

Heero nodded his agreement smiling at the noise Wufei had made. When they came to the door to Heero's room Quatre opened the door for Heero and the others. Heero walked into the bedroom placing Wufei on the blue and black satin sheets covering him with the goose down and fur blankets to help warm him up.

Walking back out into the living room Heero sat on one of the couches. Raising his hands Heero beckoned his slaves who quickly joined him on the couch.

" You all did really good, especially you Trowa. If you hadn't been there I'm sure Wufei would have gotten away then died from the cold." Heero said smiling proudly at his slaves. Leaning over to Trowa, Heero kissed him gently. Trowa kissed back before pulling away and giving a soft smile.

" We'll have to watch Wufei closely. He's bound to try and escape again." Heero murmured as he ran his hand through Trowa's hair.

All three slaves nodded in agreement.

Authors note: I had such problems with this chapter. Hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Here's the next chapter. Finally collage is done. Hope you enjoy.

Gundam wing doesn't belong to me I'm just using the character for my own amusement. And because I'm to lazy to think up my own

Tears of the Dragon

Wufei's eyes fluttered open slowly. Wufei glanced around and jerked back with a yelp of surprise as he met violet eyes immediately to his left. Wufei made to scramble off the bed but was grabbed gently.

" Shhh. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." The braided haired teen soothed.

Wufei tried to yank away from the braided teen but soon gave up because of his weakened state. Somehow he ended up leaning back against the braided teen's chest. Wufei tried to jerk away but was once again restrained gently.

" Shh. Its okay I'm not going to hurt you, see." The braided teen murmured as he hugged Wufei gently.

" My name's Duo what yours?" The braided teen asked happily.

Wufei frowned and tried to pull away from the overly happy teen.

" Tsk tsk. I'm not going to let you go until you tell me your name." Duo said with a bright smile.

Wufei's frown deepened before he reluctantly answered. " Chang Wufei." He said with a slight huff.

Duo smiled " Wufei huh…I like it."

" Like I care if you like it or not! Now let go!" Wufei snarled.

" Temper, temper." Duo said as he released him.

Wufei scrambled as far away a possible without getting off the bed. He didn't want to embarrass himself by falling strait on his ass. Duo smiled at him charmingly and seemed to be amused by the dark scowl Wufei gave in return.

Duo watched the exotic teen scowl at him darkly. Duo thought it made him look cute, though that probably wasn't the reaction that Wufei was hoping to get. Duo's attention was drawn to Wufei's legs. He nearly burst out laughing when Wufei following his gaze flushed bright red and jerked the blankets to cover his lower body.

Hearing Duo's muffled chuckle Wufei sent a death glare in Duo's direction. Duo just smiled not at all affected by the death glare. He had gotten immune to death glares thanks to Heero.

" Are you hungry?" Duo asked as he gestured toward the food tray that was on the bedside table.

Wufei moved forward cautiously snagged a piece of toast before retreating. Duo grinned before standing and picking up the tray and climbing onto the bed and placing the tray in front of Wufei.

Wufei stopped nibbling on the piece of toast as soon as Duo started moving, tensing as Duo got closer. Wufei slowly started to relax as Duo made himself comfortable a couple of feet away, eating something he had taken from the tray.

Duo started chattering about everything and nothing. Wufei tuned him out after a couple of minutes when he was in the middle of describing about some drunk fat lady stripping on a table, and how hilarious it was.

A couple of minutes later Wufei realized Duo had stopped talking 'finally' and looked up. Wufei raised an eyebrow at the pouting Duo.

" Why does everybody ignore me." Duo said deepening his pout.

" Probably because if they didn't you would talk them to death." Wufei muttered.

Duo opened his mouth to retort. When laughter interrupted him, Heero was leaning against the doorway watching them smiling in amusement.

" You're so mean!" Duo said with a pout.

Heero stood and walked over to the bed leaning down to kiss Duo, before looking up at Wufei.

" How are you feeling Wufei?" Heero asked

" Fine." Wufei said curtly

Wufei's gaze shifted to the door as the small blonde and the tall teen with the weird hair walked in.

" This is Quatre." Heero said gesturing first to the blonde, then the tall teen. " And Trowa, and you've already met Duo. And I'm your new Master, Heero." Heero said as he watched Wufei's eyes narrow in caution as he said he was his new master.

" Don't worry Wuffie Heero's a nice master." Duo said with a smile.

" My name if Wufei! Not Wuffie, it's an injustice to call me anything else." Wufei said as he death glared Duo.

Duo just grinned, while Quatre covered his mouth with a hand to hide his smile. Trowa didn't smile but his eyes danced with amusement. And Heero didn't bother hiding his smile.

" Right Wuffie." Duo said teasingly.

" Don't call me that!" Wufei hissed

Duo just laughed, as Wufei growled at him.

Authors note:

There how was that?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Here's the next chapter. I'd like to Thank Straight Curly for the wonderful piece of fan art she sent me.

Well enjoy.

Tears of the Dragon

Wufei watched Duo with a frown. He just couldn't understand how Duo could be so happy all the time. Shaking his head Wufei decided to ignore Duo's weird actions and continue to read his book. Taking one last glance around the room to see what the others were doing. Wufei felt his cheeks heat and jerked his gaze away from Trowa, and Quatre who were kissing on the couch.

Wufei turned his gaze to the window a couple of inches to his left. Wufei shifted his weight on the cushioned window seat, watching the snow beat the window. He had been here for a week and a half, and his new master had yet to do anything he didn't want. And against his better judgment he was starting to relax around Heero and the others.

Though he still hadn't gotten used to how 'affectionate' they were to each other…which was understandable. One minute they would be sitting innocently doing something or other, the next they would all be in a make out session. They were all friendly to Wufei treating him like an equal. But sometimes he would catch one or the other staring at him with fierce intensity.

Sometimes he didn't know what to predict with them, he just couldn't keep two steps ahead like he always could. The only one that was vaguely predictable was Duo. Turning his head back to his book. Wufei suddenly realized Duo had stopped chattering a hundred miles a minute.

Wufei looked up but quickly snapped his attention back to his book, his cheeks stained red. Duo had joined Quatre and Trowa on the couch. Wufei blocked out his surroundings and disappeared into his reading. Not noticing the time passing, Wufei rested his head on the glass. Saying in his head he was just going to take a slight break. His eyes fluttered closed and the book fell gently in his lap.

Heero looked up from his work when Duo burst out laughing from his position on the couch. Quatre was relentlessly tickling him while Trowa looked on with a smile. Trowa's shirt was unbuttoned showing off his chest. Quatre stopped tickling Duo and leaned back against Trowa. Duo was breathing hard his cheeks flushed from laughter. Quatre leaned down and bit down gently on Duo's chin.

Duo's hand came up and cupped Quatre's cheek so he could pull him gently in for a kiss. Trowa leaned forward and started nibbling on Quatre's ear; Quatre let out a soft moan.

Heero turned his gaze to check on Wufei, Heero broke out into a gentle smile. Standing up smoothly Heero walked over the window seat Wufei was sitting on. Brushing aside a few stray strands that had escaped the ponytail he had done to keep his hair out of his face. Heero looked at Wufei's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful; he wasn't tense and ready for flight at any moment.

Heero gently scooped Wufei up without disturbing him and walked back to the couch he had been sitting on. Positioning Wufei in his lap Heero leaned back and stroked Wufei's back. Heero gently slipped off the hair band that was imprisoning Wufei's beautiful hair. His hair flowed smoothly to his shoulders almost like water.

Heero ran his hand through the loose locks, it was as soft as silk. The couch dipped and Heero looked up to see the others joining him. Duo leaned over and skimmed his lips over Wufei's soft cheek. Wufei stirred his eyes opened slowly. He blinked in confusion and looked around, opening his mouth to ask why Heero was holding him but he didn't get the chance as soft lips took his. Wufei's eyes widened when Duo gently kissed him. They all smiled when Wufei blushed and turned his gaze away.

" Hey if this snow clears up soon why don't we go for a sleigh ride." Duo said excitedly.

The other's nodded taking the sudden diversion for Wufei's sake. They all smiled again when Wufei looked relieved he wasn't the center of attention anymore.

Authors note:

There we go….


End file.
